Johnathan Biltmore (Captain Rampage)
Captain Rampage and the Rampage Saga were both a pivotal addition to the lore and story of NaturellesCraft. Background Johnathan Biltmore joined the Naturellian Navy at the young age of eighteen. By the time he was thirty, he was already known as Lord Admiral Johnathan 'Rampage' Biltmore. The nickname 'Rampage' came up because of his short temper. While sailing the seas, on multiple occasions he threw men who could not follow orders overboard. When news reached King Addington of his behaviour, he stripped Rampage of his titles and discharged him from the Navy. With nothing to keep him focused, Rampage resorted to petty crimes. He had a particular habbit of financing Stonegate's prostitutes and eventually one gave birth to his son, William Biltmore. Looking to find a purpose, Rampage stole a Navy vessel and went off to become a pirate. NaturellesCraft After establishing his own Pirate Cove on an island near mainland Naturelles, Rampage returned to Stonegate to begin recruitment for his crew. The first to join and the first to earn Rampage's respect was Seamus Huxley. Rather quickly the two became friends and Seamus grew into his First Mate. Together, along with thier crew, they established the pirate cove even more and would begin the hellraising. They caused trouble all around Naturelles and would stop at nothing to earn a little extra coin. Despite their constant bickering with the Templar, they would be forced to ally with them to stop the Corrupted King Addington in the Corruption Saga, but not without a little extra payment. Eventually tensions between the group of Templar and Rampage's pirate crew would grow too tight and it would all result in a big battle, The Battle on the Ship. The Templar learned that the only way they could defeat Rampage is if they played his sport, ship warfare. They built the S.S. Addington and sailed on to defeat Rampage and his crew. Although Rampage did get the upper hand and was able to grapple the Navy Vessel, once on board the templar's fighting strength proved too much. Rampage was slain and his crew was left alone, virtually uneffected by the law, other than Seamus Huxley who was hung by the Templar previously. Rampage was not done yet, refusing to allow himself to die in such an unglorious battle, he came back alive as an undead freak. Using his powers he tried to convert his crew into his undead minions. The men would not allow it and Rampage was slain by his own crew. Legend states that Rampage's last words were something along the lines of: "My own crew? Well then.. Die, Rampage." - While a sword was through him. Overture 1 Rampage would appear once again in Overture 1, this time commanding a surly group of pirates. The only significant thing about his appearance on Overture 1 was his support for the colonists freedom. On many occasions he assaulted the King's men, including the notorious Brigadier Lance when he dueled him in the center of Saint Angeline. this time resulting in the officer's death. Legacy Although Captain Rampage fell from glory, he will always be remembered as one of the Naturellian Navy's best Admirals ever, minus his temper. He also was glorified by the Mercenaries who called him their "true founder" as most men were once a part of his crew. Category:Characters Category:Naturellescraft